Los Infieles
by Mayaya Green
Summary: Una historia de amor frustrado entre dos personajes que siempre se han querido...¿La infidelidad es el ultimo recurso? Inspiracion en la canción Los Infieles de Aventura...0 espero les guste!


Hoooooooolaaa a tooodos!!!! Wow...ya no recuerdo cuando fue la ultima vez ke entre a finalmente aqui estoy de nuevo, por la cabeza me pasó una de esas historias ke por mas ke trataba de hacerla a un lado simplemente no me permitía ni concentrarme asi ke decidí escribirla para ke ya me dejara en paz...

Bueno oyendo la cancion de Aventura---Los Infieles se me vino a la cabeza esta historia...Yo no estoy en favor de la infidelidad en ningun momento...pero me imagino ke si hay algunas circumstancias ke estos infieles sufren mas al no estar al lado del ser ke mas aman en el mundo...asi ke por esos ke sufren un amor prohibido...y aquellos ke no les gusta esta cancion de Aventura UUU lo siento...0 adelante con el fic!!!

Ok el fic será con el POV de Kurama porque el ke canta en Aventura es hombre :P, y toma tiempo despues de ke fueron al Makai a luchar contra Yomi...xD waaa ya a ver ke sale!!

_**Los Infieles**_

"Maldición...¿Porqué tiene que haber tanto tráfico...?"-Perdía la calma que naturalmente me caracterizaba, oprimo el volante del vehículo mientras aprieto los dientes...Despues de tantos años por fin nuevamente podría estar reunido con ella...Añoraba nuevamente poderme reflejar en sus preciosos ojos rosa caramelo, hacer que sonriera de tan solo decir su nombre...de temblar cada que mi mano alcanzaba la suya. ¿Cómo no estar molesto y frustrado si algo tan sencillo como 'el tráfico' me impedía estar ya con ella? Miro por el espejo retrovisor y logro distinguir mis cabellos rojos un poco humedecidos de la parte frontera...estaba sudando. Sí, me encuentro sumamente nervioso nunca por la mente se me hubiera ocurrido que yo algun dia llegaría a este extremo...porque nunca consideré mi vida sin ella..._sin Botan_...

Despues de la pelea de Yusuke contra Yomi y que concluyera el torneo supe que no podia volver a casa...Botan tu me suplicaste que volviera que no te dejara...Yo sabía que no podias estar en el Makai una deidad como tu corria peligro a todas horas, mas no podia regresar...Algo de mi se quebró y se separó dentro de mi. Quizás estaba siendo egoísta y estúpido pero yo asi no podía amarte como tu te merecías...Nunca te había visto tan furiosa y dolida como aquella tarde que te dije que debía quedarme un tiempo en el Makai. Tus ojos que eran mi adoración se llenaron de lagrimas en forma de una torrente incontrolable, te mordias el labio inferior tratando de apaciguar el infierno de cosas que seguramente querias decirme y que merecía...te pedí un poco de tiempo, pero lo que tu no me perdonabas era el hecho de que no pusiera tu amor ante todo...Dijiste que me arrepentiría y fue asi como te marchaste de mi vida con un dejando un amargo adiós que nunca pude borrar de mi corazón.

Irónico...te deje para intentar componer mi vida y darte lo mejor de mi...sin embargo, terminaste destruyéndome...

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando me enteré lo que hiciste...Te casaste...por Dios! Yo aun no podia borrar la imagen de aquella tarde, aun la guardaba fresca en mi memoria y aun me punzaba el alma y sin previo aviso terminaste casandote...con un amigo, un cercano...una deidad como tu y sabiendo que ahi nunca mas podría volver a alcanzarte...uniste tu vida a Koenma y me dejaste atras definitivamente, como a un ave que le han cortado las alas y que mas nunca podra volar...Yo que alguna vez toque el cielo y ahora esta refundido en lo bajo de lo que es el infierno que tu me habías creado con tu acto infantil y lleno de despecho...

Te maldije...te odié...te desprecié y te amé a la locura...te lloré hasta que mi interior quedo vacío y nulo ante el dolor de haberte perdido...Me enloquecí al pensar que le pertenecías a otro hombre, que sin importar quien fuera...gozaba lo que para mi fue una reliquía, mi boleto a la gloria...el paraíso de tu cuerpo y la dulzura de tus labios...aquel intenso y puro amor...mezclada con mi pasión y tu inocencia que desbordaba nuestros sentidos...¿Cómo pudiste...? Aun con el tiempo cada vez que lo recordaba era volver a revivir aquellos sentimientos para volver a dejarlos morir...

Yo también terminé casandome, Kitajima Maaya...aquella joven que una vez rescate y que siempre estuvo enamorada de mi. Me fui a lo seguro...busque un refugio donde se me brindó un cariño y amor sincero...Así como quise borrar con mi sangre la sangre de Gamma, asi quise olvidar el amor de Botan...con otro amor igual de intenso que me hiciera olvidar y que te borrara permanentemente de mi piel, mente y corazón. Estaba tranquilo con mi estilo de vida, incluso llegue a pensar que comenzaba a amar a mi esposa...Pero fue Yusuke quien se le va ocurriendo de volvernos a reunirnos todos, una noche en su residencia y recordar viejos tiempos. Mi esposa con intenso dolor de cabeza decidió no ir, yo con mi creencia de que todo estaría bien si ella no me acompañaba, me consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte para poder volverte a mirar sin que cimbraras el piso donde yo me hayaba parado...pero cuando te vi entrar de su brazo luciendo tan hermosa como siempre, esos cimientos que forjé a base de los años y mucho sacrificios, terminaron derritiendose ante tus pies...Quizas fue ese hermoso kimono azul rey que resaltaba el azul de tu cabello o el simple hecho de ver tus ojos iluminarse al mirarme a mi que supe que todo lo que habiamos conseguido lo consideraramos como ya pérdido...

No pudiste negar el hecho de que aun me amabas...con mas intensidad que antes, estaba casi seguro...Pudiste comparar lo que era ser semi-amada a realmente perder la cordura por una persona...Sus medios besos que no te hacian sentir nada contra los de puro fuego con los que yo te quemaba...y en medio de la noche mientras nuestras almas se llamaban, finjiste una tocesita que yo ya conocía el significado y nos vimos en la parte trasera de la casa...Quise tomarte entre mis brazos y besarte...solo Dios sabe lo dificil que le fue controlarme...y solo acordamos salir...a escondidas de nuestros compromisos para hablar en privado...¿Hablar? Yo no quería hablar contigo...yo queria devorarte y dejarte consumir en la pasión que con el tiempo había acumulado...Te lo hice saber y aun con tu sonrojo y tus años de casada...conservabas aquella inocencia angelical perfecta para mi instinto demoniaco que hacia la combinacion perfecta a nuestro querer...

Me duele la cabeza...mas no necesito de ningún analgesico, porque se que cuando llegue el momento de verte como cosa de brujería desaparecería...para alcanzar otros niveles que solo contigo son posibles...

_So Nasty... _

_We know we're not supposed to be doin' this, right? _

_No estamos supuesto hacer esto _

_This is a sin, Esto es un pecado _

_We are both going to hell, Vamos pa' el infierno _

_Fuck it..._

"Me voy a ir al infierno por esto...pero aun cuando termine ahi...prefiero morir y pagar por ello que podrime en vida..."-Pensé mientras entraba al estacionamiento de donde sería nuestro furgitivo encuentro...Miro mi reloj y me doy cuenta de la hora, de seguro tu ya te hayabas adentro esperandome...No se que será despues de esto...pero aun cuando sea lo ultimo que haga en mi vida...jamas me arrepentiría...Busco el numero de la habitación...sin importarme que alguien me vea...sin importarme que alguien me reconociera...si la ultima vez interpuse todo ante tu amor...esta vez serías mi numero uno necesidad...mi mas grande prioridad...

Entro a la habitación...me siento ligero de la cabeza tal cual adolescente con su primer amor...su primer encuentro de amor...Al cerrar la puerta detras de mí noto un silencio arbitral en el lugar...Paso mi mano entre mis treses rojos al pensar que pudiste haberte marchado...voy comenzando a sentir como te vuelvo a perder por segunda vez...Recargo mi frente contra la pared mas cercana...derrotado y nuevamente destrozado...como pude creer que...

-Aquí estoy...- Tu dulce y temblorosa voz logra salir mientras me abrazas por detras...Rodeo mis brazos en los tuyos sintiendo como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado...Tu y yo comprendemos en la situacion que estamos...no podemos hacer nada y a la vez todo...tenemos por que detenernos pero no vamos a hacerlo...Te amo mas mia ya no eres...te deseo...y sin importar nuestro pasado o presente, borraré toda huella de tu cuerpo y te impregnaré con mi aroma...y entonces si aunque se nos derrumbe el mundo encima al menos esta noche seremos uno mismo...

_Quítate la ropa lentamente hoy quiero amanecer contigo _

_Y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer o tu marido..._

_Tú y yo durmiendo con los enemigos _

_Dos seres que jamás hemos querido _

_Los dos saciando un bendito capricho _

_Donde somos masoquistas por volver a nuestros nidos_

Giro mi cuerpo para poderte contemplar de frente...estas mas hermosa que antes, es lo unico que te logro sursurrar...Pego mi frente contra la tuya mientras siento mis ojos humedecer...Por fin...estas asi de cerca de mi...por fin ese anhelado encuentro entre tu boca y la mía ...no podemos respirar tu tomas mi aire y yo inhalo tu ser...Pierdo poco a poco el control y la cordura...te necesito...te necesito...porque te amo...te amo...

_Desnúdate al paso mi reina y solo ámame _

_Que el secreto permanezca en un cuarto de hotel _

_Te aseguro que esos tontos no van a entender _

_Que si le somos infieles es por un gran querer _

Te llevo hacia la cama y tu estas temblando...pienso que tal vez te espantó la brusquedad con la cual te besé y te abracé...te deposito sobre las suaves colchas me pongo encima de ti pero nuestros cuerpos aun si tocarse y te miro a los ojos...

-¿Te encuentras bien...?-Aprieto las colchas...si por algo te negarás a estar conmigo esta noche estoy seguro que perdería la cordura...por favor...no me pidas que me detengas porque no voy a hacerlo...

-Estoy temblando Kurama...no puedo creer que despues de tanto tiempo y de lo que te hice aun quieras estar comigo asi...amándome...-La manera en la cual me mira...la intensidad que sus ojos deslumbran fueron suficiente para desarmarme...La abracé fuertemente mientras no pude detener mis propias lagrimas...comprendí a lo que la orillé...ella ha sufrido igual o mas que yo...Odio el haberla hecho pasar por tanto...debí aferrarme a ella cuando pude...debí mantenerla a mi lado...Lo poco que pude haberle dado era mejor que esto...que lo nada que le brindé...Lentamente me deshago de la ropa que se interponia entre nosotros...se lo voy a pagar con creces...cada lagrima que derramó por mi causa seran redimidas con gotas de sudor producto de un amor que nunca ha sentido...

_Asi con cautela despacio solo ámame _

_Que si nos coje la noche yo me inventaré _

_Una excusa, bien tramada ella me lo cree _

_Y tu di otra mentirita al idiota aquel_

Poco a poco nos vamos perdiendo en un mundo de caricias lentas y de besos prolongados...No simplemente un capricho...no es nada parecido a un desquite...Ella no odia a mi esposa, ni yo al suyo...Ahora solo importa el va y ven de nuestros acoplados cuerpos...Dios...voy amandola mas y mas al paso de los segundos...y tengo miedo...tengo miedo que despues de esto tenga que dejarla ir...cuando lo que mas quisiera en este mundo es permanecer a su lado eternamente...

_Quítate la ropa lentamente quiero amanecer contigo _

_Y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer, o tu marido _

_Que nos perdone nuestro divino Señor si cometemos un delito_

_Pero Adán y Eva pecaron por tentación tu y yo no somos distintos... _

Perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces mis manos recorrienron su perfecta figura...cuantas beses mi labios besaron su tersa piel, o de cuantas veces mi cuerpo se fundió al de ella...Era desquiciante como ella respondia a cada cosa que le decia o hacia...la amaba tanto...y se que ella me amaba igual...La cosas entre nosotros no habian cambiado...parecia como si nunca hubieramos sido de nadie mas, porque en realidad...nunca fuimos de corazon de nadie mas que de nosotros mismos...Estoy a punto de explotar...un mundo donde solo ella y yo existimos acompañados de un sufrido pero sobreviviente amor...

_Asi con cautela despacio solo ámame _

_Que si nos coje la noche yo me inventaré _

_Una excusa, bien tramada ella me lo cree _

_Y tu di otra mentirita al idiota aquel_

_Quítate la ropa lentamente quiero amanecer contigo _

_Y cuidado si sospechan los vecinos, mi mujer, o tu marido _

_Que nos perdone nuestro divino Señor si cometemos un delito_

_Pero Adán y Eva pecaron por tentación tu y yo no somos distintos... _

No se cuantas veces nuestros telefonos timbraron...Sí...se nos habia olvidado apagarlos...es que esto no era simplemente un 'affair' no... ¿Ademas quien piensa en cosas mundanas cuando uno se haya en el cielo? La hice mía una vez mas...dos...tres...No importaba...esta noche nos desapareceriamos ante el mundo...Yo le hablo a mi esposa estoy en la empresa no regreso hasta al dia siguiente...ella le dice que se queda en casa de Shizuru...Mentiras quizas mil veces usadas por mas infieles...pero...¿que importa? Esta noche nadie jamas nos la quitará...

_Shhhh... _

_Dont make noise..._

_Dont make noise... _

_Keep it on the low..._

_How come something feel so good knowing that is wrong _

_Shhhh... _

_So nasty..._

_Keep it on the low _

_How come something feel so good knowing that is wrong _

_Don't say nothing...It's just between us..._

Hasta este punto hemos dejado de ser infieles...Nos encontramos enroscados bajo las sábanas sin nada que cubra ni empañe nuestra desnudez...hemos dejado de ser infieles si...pero infieles a nuestros verdaderos sentimientos...porque cuando eso se pierde...se pierde el verdadero sentido de la fidelidad...

-_Te amo Kurama...-_

-_Yo tambien...Botan...te amo...-_

-----------------------------------------------------

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FINALMENTE PUEDO DESCANSAR AH AH AH AH AH!!!! Ufff espero ke les haya gustado ojala ke no haya ofendido a nadie, trate de hacerlo lo mas 'suave' para los gustos...bueno no creo ke lo continue pq tenia pensado ke fuera un one-shot pero pues no existe la palabra imposible hahaha y pues a ver ke...

0 Muchas gracias por leer este fic ojala ke lo hayan disfrutado al igual ke yo al escribirla n n!!!

Maya

Pd: Si existió una Maaya en la secuela de Yu Yu Hakusho y ella y mi nombre no tenemos NAAAADA ke ver n n eso es todo...bye .


End file.
